As computing systems become more complex, managing roles in the computing system has become more important. Role-based management provides flexible and secure solutions to access to resources. Developing roles has become problematic due to the proliferation of users of computing systems. Determining what users are associated with particular role(s) is an important problem to solve in order to develop effective role-based management.
A previous solution to this problem includes performing static scans of a computing system in order to determine how usage of the system is organized. This approach is inflexible and insecure because there may be a significant portion of time between the static scans that could lead to security vulnerabilities. For example, a team working on a project may have members added to in-between the static scans; as a result, the new member may not be added to a role until the next scan.